


Five Weeks in Manarola

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cheating, Eventual Peter Parker/Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, May isn’t oblivious, Morgan Stark loves Peter and just wants to be friends!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter feels guilty, Peter is underage!, Peter loves Tony, Sex, She figures out what’s going on, They love each other Karen!, Tony feels guilty for cheating, based in italy, like super angst, sort of slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter and May go to Italy as a small holiday and end up staying with the Stark family.Peter falls in love with a married man.Tony falls in love with a kid that’s gonna leave in five weeks time.Love will make you do crazy things.





	1. Jet Lag

Peter lands in Pisa, Italy around seven in the evening, he’s jet lagged and grouchy and wishes May hadn’t of dragged him on this stupid trip. Peter had wanted to stay at home and just stay in bed for the five weeks instead of coming but May had insisted that it would be fun and worth it. He’s starting to think that what she said was only meant for herself.

The two wait twenty minutes for their luggage and another ten for a rental car, May drives them to a small house in Manarola that they’re suppose to be staying at for the month and parks the car haphazardly on the gutter. Peter drags his luggage up the driveway and notices a decently expensive car parked near the garage door. Odd against the house that looks kind of run down- _that’s just all its charm Pete-_ May had reassured when he voiced his thought aloud.

The front door is painted a heavy red and most of the lacquer is peeling but it’s ‘charm’ is cutesy what with the bronze door knocker and crawling vines. Peter pulls the ring back and lets it swing forward he can hear it echo through the house, someone from inside calls out in Italian. The door is pulled open and a pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair answers, she smiles and ushers them in when May speaks back in Italian.

“Oh you speak Italian?” The woman says, English perfect.

“And you speak English.” May laughs gently.

“Yes, I’m originally from America but my husband and I moved here when we decided we wanted children. Nicer place to settle.” May hums in agreement.

Peter looks around, the decor is gorgeous, obviously very influenced by a woman’s touch if all the frilly things are to go by and the mountain of throw pillows.

“I’m Pepper by the way, you must be the Parkers right?”

“Yes, I’m May and this is my nephew Peter. Don’t expect much from him, he’s not too happy to be here.” Peter glares at May and rolls his eyes.

“Well I’m sure you’ll change your attitude tomorrow when we take you into the plaza. It’s always so lively around this time.” Pepper sounds sure of what she’s saying and Peter doubts her.

“That’s sounds wonderful, thank you.” May replies when he doesn’t.

Pepper leads them out of the lounge room and takes them down a hallway, there’s five doors along it, two are open and have warm light spilling from the doorways.

“These will be the room’s you’ll be staying in, Peter yours is on the left and May yours is the one on right.” Pepper let’s Peter explore his room as she follows May into hers.

The room itself is homely, the gentle blue walls make the room feel bigger than it is and the window has a bay seat that looks perfect for Peter to sleep on in the sun. The double bed is pushed against the wall to the left wall and the white covers are pulled back a little practically inviting him to sleep, a desk is shoved by the right wall and has a few bits and bobs littering it’s surface there are photos of trees and rivers on the wall and a small dresser next to the desk. It’s the right amount of cluttered and Peter drops his luggage by the dresser, he flops onto the bed face first and does a small wiggle to grab his phone from his hoodie pocket. He tries to send a message to Ned telling him he arrived but there’s no signal. What did he expect? Peter throws his phone to the side and makes work of toeing off his shoes so he can put his feet up on the covers, the last thing he need was to stain the covers or sheets with his dirty shoes.

“Hey Peter, just wanted to let you know that if you’re hungry there’s food in the fridge from dinner and that the wifi password is on the modem by the tv.” Pepper calls into his room, Peter sits up and turns to look at her.

“Thanks.” Peter says as he gets up to find the modem.

Pepper nods and walks away leaving Peter to his own thing, he’s glad she doesn’t hover, that’s the worse kind of person. Peter liked being by himself, with the exception of Ned of course because Ned is his best friend and knows when to leave Peter alone.

The modem is a slim black rectangle by the tv just like Pepper had said, Peter finds the passcode pretty easy and a shit ton of notifications flood his lock screen when he connects to the wifi. Peter walks into the kitchen and roots around in the fridge for food and assumes that the plastic containers are suppose to be the dinner Pepper talked of, Peter doesn’t bother reheating just searches for a fork before leaving the kitchen to go back to his room, on his way he catches light coming from outside he walks to the glass sliding door and sees that the light is coming from the shed outside he can even vaguely hear music. Something like rock.

“I see you’ve found the shed.” Peter startles and turns to Pepper she’s holding a plate in hand.

“I don’t think I could’ve missed it even if I tried.” Pepper laughs, gentle and wind chime sounding.

“Yeah, my husband works on projects in there. He sometimes doesn’t realise how loud he’s being, I apologise in advanced if it bothers you.” Peter shakes his head.

“Nah it’s fine, what does he work on?” Pepper smiles.

“Well I’m about to give him dinner, you can come and see for yourself.” Peter nods, what’s the harm?

They walk outside in the chilled air and Peter picks at his own food as Pepper opens the shed door, the music is much louder and the light that Peter could only see the lines of from behind the metal now is blinding. Once his senses adjusts he can see a man working underneath a cherry red convertible, he obviously hasn’t heard Pepper and Peter come in because he stays under the car. Pepper heads over to a radio, which seems to be an actual car radio hooked up to a system that Peter would like to look at and see how it ticks sometime, she turns down the volume and on her way back she gently kicks the man’s leg.

“Dinner, love.” The man rolls out from under the car and sits up, he’s covered in grease and what Peter thinks is oil.

“Sweet, give me a sec to clean up.” The man says as he stands and grabs a rag from the red work shop tool box.

“Tony I’d like you to meet our guest for the next month, Peter.” Pepper says as she hands the plate over to Tony.

Peter gives a small wave before looking away back at the car.

“You like her? She’s a classic nineteen sixty-four Chevrolet Corvette Convertible, in deep cherry red with original black interior leather bucket seats. I found her rusting in an old dudes backyard and just had to restore her.” Peter whistles slow then laughs.

“I don’t know shit about cars.” Peter states, looking back to Tony who’s just taken a bite of food.

“Yeah you strike me more of a World of Warcraft kind of kid.” Peter snorts.

“I’m more of a Guild Wars two kind of person.” Tony stares at Peter for a moment before smirking.

“Okay boys that’s enough, Peter I’m sure you’d love to talk more with Tony but you’ve got your dinner waiting then probably a shower right?” Peter breaks away from Tony’s stare to look at Pepper, he nods before turning back to Tony.

“Yeah. This has been enlightening, have fun fixing your toy.” Peter follows Pepper out of the shed and back into the house.

He splits off from Pepper and goes back into his room, he eats his dinner at the bay window watching the shed before taking a shower in the bathroom he had to find himself. He washes away the plane trip then gets out, wraps a towel around himself then brushes his teeth before leaving to go back to his room but accidentally bumps into Tony on his way.

“Uh sorry.” Peter can’t look at the man for some reason.

“No worries kid, you should probably get back to your room before you catch a cold though.” Peter nods and walks back into his room quickly, he shuts the door and leans back against it.

After a moment he changes into his sleep clothes and falls into the comfy mattress and sets his alarm for tomorrow.


	2. Lost

Peter’s alarm wakes him at eight thirty he ignores it until after the fourth time he presses snooze, he rolls over and stretches out until his spine pops then settles back into the warm spot in the middle of the mattress. Peter stares sleepily at the sun beaming in through the window and thinks he’ll have to shut it at night before he goes to bed, it’s quiet and peaceful until there’s a knock at his door at around nine.

“Peter?” It’s May.

“Come in.” He calls back.

The door opens and May comes in fully dressed, she’s smiling and Peter groans, it’s too early for this.

“Breakfast is cooking, thought you might like to know.” Peter sits up.

“Food?” May nods.

Peter gets up from the bed and follows May out and into the kitchen where Pepper is cooking what seems to be eggs and bacon.

“That smells really good Pepper.” Peter says.

Pepper turns to Peter and smiles, he can see why Tony married her, she’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Thanks Peter, do you mind setting the table? The plates are in the cupboard above the toaster and the cups are in the one to the left.” Peter takes out four plates and balances four glasses on top, he takes them to the dining table and lays them out.

“All done.”

“Oh don’t forget Morgan’s plastic plate.” Peter stares at Peppers back before searching the cupboard again.

He finds a plate with butterflies on it and guesses that this is Morgan’s.

“Who’s Morgan?” Peter asks as he puts the plate down.

“My daughter, she should be out soon. Tony’s helping her change.”

Pepper finishes cooking before Tony and Morgan come out. Peter, May and Pepper are sitting at the table already eating when the two walk out from the hallway, Morgan is rubbing her eyes and bumping into things as she tries to navigate herself to the table, Tony puts a hand on her head and steers her in the right direction.

“Sorry, someone didn’t want to wake up.” Tony ruffles Morgan’s hair and helps her into her seat.

Peter looks at Morgan and can’t help but think she looks exactly like Tony, he tries to find Pepper but nothing looks like her.

“Why are you staring?” Morgan asks Peter.

Peter flushes but quickly gathers himself.

“You’re just super pretty that’s all, how could I not?” Morgan scrunches her nose up but smiles.

“You’re pretty as well. I’m Morgan who are you?” Peter smiles back.

“I’m Peter. Morgan’s such a cute name, it suits you.”

“Morgan don’t listen to him, he’s lying.” Tony jokes as he pokes his tongue out at her, she shouts a ‘hey’ but laughs.

“Alright, that’s enough if you keep chattering breakfast is gonna get cold.” Pepper says and Morgan quiets down.

They eat and make conversation, Pepper and May seemingly getting along like two peas in a pod and Peter talks to Morgan about Disney princesses and how Morgan wants to be one when she grows up. Tony stays quiet but Peter does notice that Tony stares at him from time to time and Peter just chalks it up to the fact that he’s talking animatedly with his daughter.

After breakfast Peter helps Tony wash up, they stand side by side as Peter scrubs and Tony dries.

“Daddy? Can I help?” Morgan asks as she tugs on Tony’s pyjama pants.

“Sure can bug.” Tony slides over and Morgan grabs a step stool and sets it up between Peter and Tony.

She steps up and pushes her sleeves up her arms before splashing her hands into the water effectively wetting everyone.

“I’ve never met a kid that likes doing washing up.” Peter says as he hands a fork and spoon to Morgan.

“I only do it coz Daddy gives me money.” Peter looks at Tony and raises his brow.

“Pocket money. She means pocket money. I don’t bribe my kid into doing chores.” Peter laughs.

“Technically giving out pocket money is bribing.” Tony stares for a moment.

“No comment.” Peter smiles and continues helping Morgan wash up.

It’s done in a couple of minutes and as Morgan runs off to watch cartoons, Peter makes small talk with Tony. It’s slightly strained and Peter wants to just end the conversation but doesn’t want to seem rude, it’s then that May decides to swoop in and save him.

“Hey Pete, you should probably have a shower and change for today. Remember Peppers taking us to the plaza?” Peter nods then looks to Tony.

“Well it was nice chatting, I gotta have a shower now. Okay bye.” Peter walks away and down to his room to grab his clothes and towel, he doesn’t particularly want to run into anyone out in the hallway again.

He showers and dresses in record timing and manages to brush his teeth and hair around Morgan who barges in after getting confirmation that Peter was indeed dressed and not ‘nakey’. They work in tandem and Peter even helps Morgan fix her pigtails when one keeps getting crooked.

They both walk out to the living room after Peter grabs his phone from his room and wait for Pepper who’s trying to talk Tony into coming to the plaza, but apparently the man’s stubborn because he seems set in staying.

“C’mon Tones, don’t be rude we have guests.” Pepper points out.

“Yeah but I have a lot of work to be done, I’m sure Peter and May won’t mind if I stay behind. I’d just be a bore anyways.” Tony gently argues back.

“Actually I think you should totally come, it’s be like a little family adventure ya know? The more the merrier.” Peter smirks like a little shit.

Tony turns to look at him and Peter knows the older man wants to glare.

“Yeah. More the merrier.” He says through gritted teeth.

“It’s settled then! Everyone’s going.” Pepper announces.

Everyone packs into Peppers car and the drive into town is only fifteen minutes, Peter listens to his music and texts Ned asking how everything’s back home. When they arrive at the plaza Peter thinks there must be a festival going on, there are streamers and banners hanging around everywhere, music is playing and there’s some pole in the centre of the plaza with ribbons.

“What’s with the pole?” Peter asks as they walk into the plaza.

“That’s a Maypole, people dance around it as a tradition. It originated in Sweden but some countries adapted it and made it their own.” Pepper answers as they get closer to the pole.

Peter notices a few young girls, some his age are starting to pick up the coloured ribbons, the music changes to something more traditional sounding and the girls start to weave over and under each other and Peter thinks it looks confusing but beautiful at the same time.

Pepper leads them away from the Maypole and to a cafe nearby, talking about trying one of their famous treats. Peter opts out and decides to walk off on his own with the promise to call May if he gets lost.

The plaza is big and Peter does get lost a few times but manages to get back onto the main path, he checks out a few stores and finds a cool hat for Ned and an old leather bound book for MJ. By late eleven he finds himself back in the centre and bumps into one of the dancing ribbon girls, she’s dressed in a flowy white dress with flowers weaved into her brown hair.

“Oh sorry.” He says as she stumbles a little.

“No problems.” She smiles and Peter rubs the back of his neck.

“Okay yeah, anyways.” Peter goes to walk away when the girl grabs his hand.

“Wait. I’m Sofia, you?”

“Peter.” She kisses his left cheek then his right before pulling back.

“Nice meeting you Peter. Hope to bump into you again.” Sofia waves goodbye before running off to her group of other dancers.

Peter walks away and back to the cafe but May and the others aren’t there so he shoots a text to his Aunt and she replies back with some small shop name that he thinks he saw on his way back, he starts walking but can’t seem to find it and thinks maybe he hadn’t actually seen it. Peter starts to panic, but stays put for a moment to think he knows basic Italian maybe he could ask someone?

“Your Aunt thought you might get lost, guess she was right.” Peter startles at the voice and turns to find Tony standing behind him.

“Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna have to call.” Peters heart slows down and he feels the panic fade.

“Mm lets go.” Tony grabs Peter’s wrist and drags him through a throng of tourists.

The walk for a few minutes until they reach the shop, Tony doesn’t let him go only rubs his thumb against the skin above the vein in Peter’s wrist until Pepper comes into view.

“Oh thank god he found you! May, Tony found him!” Pepper shouts to his Aunt.

May rushes forward and grabs Peter’s face checking over him.

“May I’m fine.” Peter insists.

“You had me worried.” May tells him as she places a kiss on his forehead.

“I thought I knew where you were talking about.” Peter steps away from May before she can embarrass him anymore.

“Okay just, stay close please?” Peter nods and May seems to settle.

“Thank you Tony for finding him.”

“No I get it, kids tend to wander and get lost.” Peter frowns.

“M’not a kid.”

“Uh huh.” Peter wants to poke his tongue out but that would just be proving Tony’s point.

He’s known this man all of twelve hours and he already finds him insufferable. How is he gonna survive this month?


	3. Beach

It’s three in the morning when Peter wakes from a nightmare, he sits ramrod straight as his heart pumps so fast it hurts and for a moment he thinks he’s having a heart attack but realises it’s just the adrenaline coursing through him. Peter gets up from bed and goes for a glass of water, he stands in the kitchen sipping his drink when he notices the shed light on he leaves his glass on the kitchen bench and walks outside, his feet carry him across dewy grass and he doesn’t bother knocking on the door just slides it back and steps inside. Tony’s sitting at a work bench drawing on paper, he’s got earphones in and he’s drinking from a tumbler glass that holds amber liquid, Peter closes the shed door and walks towards Tony he watches him for a moment before hoisting himself up onto the work bench effectively startling Tony the older man pulls his earphones out and pauses his music.

“Shit you scared me kid.” Peter smiles.

“Just keeping you on your toes old man.” Tony snorts and drinks the rest of his drink.

“What are you doing up so late?”

“Nightmare. You?” Tony shakes his head.

“This isn’t a ‘you tell me your secret and I’ll tell you mine’ moment kid.” Tony stands from his seat and walks over to a tucked away cabinet, he pulls out a bottle.

“You’re kind of an asshole huh?” Peter says as he picks up a bolt from the table, he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner.” Tony pours the alcohol into his glass, he downs it in one gulp and instead of pouring more he just forgoes the glass and drinks straight from the bottle.

“And an alcoholic.” Peter watches Tony hold the bottle up.

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” Tony walks back to Peter and sits back down.

It’s silent until Tony starts mumbling about something.

“You shouldn’t mumble, it’s rude.”

“You shouldn’t mumble, it’s rude.” Tony mimics.

“Oh yes very mature.” Peter rolls his eyes and drops the bolt back onto the table.

He slips down from the worktop and goes to walk away, he’s not gonna spend time in here with this drunk asshole, but Tony grabs his wrist and Peter gets a sense of déjà vu as the older man’s thumb rubs over his skin.

“You make me think bad things.” Tony says as he tugs Peter back.

“What kind of bad things?” Peter asks airily, his lungs loosing breath every time Tony looks him up and down.

“The kind of bad things that could ruin my life.” Tony puts the bottle down and grabs Peter’s other wrist and pulls him between his open legs.

“Mr Stark.” Tony closes his eyes and leans his head against Peter’s chest.

“God Peter, you’ve been here not even two days but you make me so mad and scared at the same time.”

“You should let go Tony, you’re drunk and don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony nods and lets Peter’s wrists go.

“You should go back inside.”

“Night Mr Stark.” Peter walks away and out of the shed, he goes back inside to the safety of his room and crawls under the covers.

Peter falls asleep that way and in the morning when his alarm goes off he sleeps right through it. May wakes him up at ten though and when he peers out from the covers she asks what’s wrong.

“I just had a nightmare last night that kept me up.” Peter explains, it’s not an entire lie.

“I thought you don’t have those anymore?”

“It’s probably just because I’m in a different bed in a different country. My brains probably fried or something.” Peter tries to smile but he doesn’t think May buys it.

“Okay if you say so. Anyways Pepper wanted to know if like some breakfast? There’s plenty of leftovers.” Peter nods and gets up.

He follows May into the living room where Pepper and Morgan are watching tv. May hands him a plate from the microwave and Peter sits at the dining table eating what he thinks is the Italian version of rusk, it’s simple and doesn’t fill him but it’s better then nothing and Peter hasn’t gotten comfortable enough to ask for more. He washes his plate when he’s done and excuses himself for a shower, he comes back to the living fresh and dressed and sits next to Morgan, she’s now playing on a tablet.

“Hey Peter.” Morgan says as she swipes at fruit popping up from the bottom of the screen.

“Hey Morgan, what’re you doing?”

“Playing games.” Fair enough, when did Peter start thinking he’ll get a proper conversation from a kid?

He turns to the tv and watches the news in Italian and doesn’t understand much aside from the word weather. It’s suppose to be sunny though according to the picture that’s showing and Peter thinks it’ll be a great time for him to perch in the bay window in his room, but his plan is ruined when May suggests going to the beach.

“Doesn’t that sound fun Pete? It’s the perfect temp to go.” May tries to sell him on the idea.

Peter goes to say no but he can see Tony walking up from the shed and quickly agrees, he doesn’t think Tony will come, not with a hangover like his.

So Peter changes into his trunks and shirt then heads out to Peppers car where the others are waiting.

The beach isn’t crowded but there’s a fair amount of people swimming and Peter is sweating enough now to ignore the fact that it’s slightly busy. He sheds his t shirt and shoes to run down the sand and into the waves, it’s nice on his sticky skin and he sighs as he swims a bit further out away from the people. Peter enjoys the water and ends up floating on his back for awhile until someone flips him and he goes under, when he surfaces he’s ready to yell but sees Sofia from the plaza laughing at him.

“You should’ve seen your face, funny.” She giggles.

Peter wants to be angry but he can’t when she smiles all angelic like.

“Yeah it probably was.” Peter says as he pushes his hair back out of his eyes.

“It’s good to see you Peter.” Sofia tells him.

“Yeah it’s good to see you too.” Peter has no idea what else to say, he doesn’t do small talk, it always makes him awkward and nervous.

“Would you like to come meet my friends?”

“Uh yeah sure.” Sofia grabs his hand and starts to swim back to shore, when they reach the sand Sofia walks them over to her friends.

Peter looks back to May and sees her smiling, she waves before going back to talking to Pepper.

Peter’s in no way shape or form ready to meet this girls friends, he barely knows her but he doesn’t know how to back out now and before he knows it he’s sitting on a rainbow towel explaining what the Declaration of Independence is. Peter’s moved onto jumbo slushies when Morgan comes over and taps his shoulder, he turns to look at her and she’s twisting side to side.

“Peter?” Morgan asks.

“Is that your little sister?” Sofia questions.

“Uh yeah, I gotta go now, see you later Sofia.” Peter gets up from the rainbow towel and ushers Morgan away from the group of teens.

“Why’d you lie to her?”

“Because I didn’t want to sit there and talk anymore.” Peter says truthfully.

“Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Uh because sometimes people don’t like when you tell the truth so it’s just easier to lie.” While some part of that is true, Peter is just gutless and doesn’t like confrontation.

“Oh okay, well mommy said to come get you coz we’re getting lunch now.” Peter nods and walks with Morgan back up to the adults.

They pack up their things up and head back up to the car to drop the towels and bags off, then Pepper takes them to a small beach cafe that sells seafood orientated dishes. Peter orders the crab toast with lemon, it’s the only thing he recognises on the menu, the only other thing there he knows is fried anchovies and he’s not ready to try fried anchovies yet.

They eat outside in the sun and Peter has to admit it is nice, the atmosphere is lively and Peter could get use to be here.

After lunch they head back to the car and Pepper drives them home, when they get inside Peter notices Tony on the lounge watching some geographic channel. It almost looks pitiful.

“Hey love, we’re home.” Pepper announces, Tony makes a grunt noise in acknowledgement.

Peter goes into his room to check his phone and scrolls through all the messages sent by Ned, there’s a few from MJ but there all just memes. Peter lays in bed and replies back to both of his friends then scrolls through his social media’s before going to sit in the bay window to enjoy the rest of the sun.

Peter stretches out along the seat and finds the right position to catch the sun so it’s warming all of him, he dozes off feeling content and happy.


	4. Aloe Vera

It’s been a week since Peter arrived in Manarola and he’s actually not hating it as much as he thought he would, he wakes up early most days and eats home made breakfast and lounges around on the days they don’t go out. Peter even hangs out with Morgan because she is actually a really interesting kid, he indulges her a lot since she has a genuine interest in things from America and he loves seeing her get excited over it. Everything is going okay. Until it’s not.

Peter’s laying in the backyard sun baking, burning actually, he’s laying on his front on a beach towel as he lets the sun cook his back, he’s listening to music when he hears May yelling out to him.

“Pete, Pepper, Morgan and I are going shopping do you wanna come?” Peter thinks for a moment before deciding.

“Nah I’m just gonna stay here.” He calls back.

May shouts back an okay before leaving, Peter puts his earphone back in and closes his eyes, the sun is sending him into a nap and he’s not gonna argue with the sun.

Peter jolts awake though when he feels a foot press down on his back.

“Ouch!” He shouts as he pulls his earphones out.

Peter sits up and winces as his back tenses and pinches.

“You’re sunburnt.” Peter looks up at Tony and sees the man holding a tube of green jelly.

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.” Peter reaches back and pushes his finger into the heated skin.

“Okay smart ass. Here, this should help.” Tony drops the jelly and Peter picks it up, it’s aloe vera.

“Could you?” Peter asks as Tony starts to walk away.

The older man looks back at him, a questioning look in his eyes Peter shakes the tube at him.

“Uh sure.” Tony walks back to Peter and kneels down beside him.

Peter lays back down on his belly and gets comfortable, he hears the cap of the tube open with a ‘snick’ then feels the cold jelly spread across his shoulders. The aloe vera counteracts the heat in his skin, soothing the burn quickly. Tony applies more on the middle of his back, fingers gentle digging into his spine making it pop Peter sighs and gets the need to stretch out. Peter waits patiently for Tony to rub more on his lower back, the older man rubs deep circles into the hollow of his lower spine, Peter moans softly as Tony’s fingers explore just a little further down just below the hem of his swimming trunks.

“I-I think I’ve covered your back.” Tony pulls his hands away and Peter wants to whine, it was just starting to feel good.

“Thanks Tony.”

“Yeah, no problems kid.” Tony walks away back inside the house leaving Peter to wait for his back to stop hurting enough for him to move.

Peter gets up about what he estimates is fifteen minutes later and heads inside, the air con is blasting and it makes Peter shiver when it hits the jelly on his back. He walks further in and stops by the kitchen for some of the lemonade Pepper made this morning and grabs a tall glass, he fills another for Tony as a thanks and heads down the hallway to the only door that’s closed. Peter knocks with his elbow, since his hands are full, he waits until he hears Tony tell him to come in Peter masterfully opens the door without spilling anything and heads into the dimmed office, a projector is playing an old film and Tony is sitting at the desk writing on a pad of paper.

“This is a ‘thanks’ for before.” Peter explains as he places the blue cup next to Tony.

Tony looks up at him with a frown and Peter rubs the back of his neck.

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Tony takes the cup and drinks the lemonade.

Peter takes a sip of his own before walking to the projector, the video is of a woman chasing a little kid and Peter thinks for a moment that it’s Pepper and Morgan but the woman smiles at the camera and Peter has no clue who she is.

“It’s my mother.” Tony says as if he had heard Peter’s thoughts.

“She’s beautiful.” Peter says back automatically.

“Yeah she was, she was a catch back then.” Peter watches as Tony’s mother grabs the kid and swings them up into the air.

“She looks happy.” Tony makes a noise of agreement.

“I don’t remember my mom too much, her and my dad died when I was young. My Aunt practically raised me.” Peter tells Tony, he has no idea why he felt like he had to.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Peter shrugs and takes a sip of his lemonade.

“Like I said, I don’t remember much about them. It wasn’t really much of a loss.” Peter hasn’t ever really felt sad about when his parents died, all he remembers is late nights of having to drive into the lab and sleeping in his dads office on the lounge that was always too cold.

It goes quiet and Peter knows he should leave, he looks back at Tony once and sees him scribbling again, Peter takes that as a very clear ‘get out’ sign and leaves the office, closing the door quietly behind him.

Peter goes back to his room and pulls his laptop from his backpack and connects to the wifi, he watches videos until the girls get back and joins Pepper in the kitchen to help cook lunch, he helps make lamb, hummus and flat bread and even sets the table with the assistances of Morgan who more or less just puts the place mats down then sits herself down at the head of the table.

Lunch is prepared easily and everyone gathers at the table to eat, it goes as well as it can and Peter enjoys talking to Pepper about cooking, even if he’s pretty bad at it. Lunch ends and every one separates going to do their own thing, Peter goes back to his laptop and ends up Skyping with Ned and MJ. The day couldn’t get any worse or any better Peter thinks as he laughs at something Ned says.

But as always, Peters luck changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda a shitty chapter but it’s suppose to be a filler for the next chapter which is plot heavy


	5. Midnight Dip

Peter wakes up sweaty from the nights heat, he sits up and starts to peel off his shirt and blanket. It shouldn’t be this hot, not with the window open and the ceiling fan going, Peter falls back into the mattress and tries to spread himself out as much as possible but he’s still hot and sweaty, giving up on the idea he gets out of bed and grabs his swimming trunks and the still damp towel from the day before and heads out back to go for a quick dip in the pool.

The pool is lit up with lights in the walls making walking across the grass easier, he opens the gate quietly and steps in he hangs his towel over the gate and walks to the steps he wades into the water and goosebumps erupt on his skin from the sudden temp change. Peter dives under and when he surfaces he does a few laps, back and forth until his arms feel like jello he floats on his back then to take a break.

“Having a midnight dip huh?” Peter startles and opens his eyes to Tony standing at the edge of the pool.

“It was hot.” Peter explains.

Tony nods and walks around to the steps, he dives in from the bottom step and Peter stops floating on his back for bobbing upright. Tony swims over to him and Peter watches as Tony lets a hand float towards Peter’s hand, Peter wants to say something but he’s scared if he does what might happen won’t happen.

“You cool now?” Tony asks as he intertwines their fingers together.

“Yeah.” Peter breathes out.

“Good.” Tony pulls Peter closer until their chests are touching, Peter can feel Tony’s heart beating.

They float there for a moment before Tony lifts a hand to tuck one of Peter’s honey coloured curls back behind his ear like Peter’s seen him do to Pepper.

“Tony.” Peter places a hand on Tony’s shoulder, it’s warm despite the chilled pool water.

“Pete.” Tony leans down and kisses the corner of his brow, lips pressed gently against the skin.

Peter pulls back, he shouldn’t be doing this. Peter swims to the edge of the pool and tries to lift himself up but Tony’s hands come to wrap around his waist pulling him back into the water. Peter sighs in defeat and leans back against the man letting Tony work his thumbs against his sides causing goosebumps to raise.

“Stay.” Tony murmurs behind Peter’s ear.

Peter nods gently and lets Tony’s hands wander, they touch his tummy then drag up to his chest where he pinches Peter’s left nipple causing a small gasp to leave Peter’s lips. Peter pushes his hips back and feels Tony’s cock hard against him, wanting.

“So pretty.” One of Tony’s hands leaves his chest and wraps up around his neck where it squeezes softly, leaving Peter slightly breathless and wanting more.

“Peter?” The two jump apart and look to the gate where May is standing.

“Hey Aunt May.” Peter stutters as he pulls himself from the water.

He walks to his towel and wraps it around his shoulders, shivering as the night air blows against his skin.

“What are you doing out here so late?” May asks as she opens the gate for Peter.

“It was hot.” Peter looks back at Tony and sees him floating in the middle of the pool.

“Well if you haven’t noticed the temp dropped and it’s freezing so get inside.” Peter looks forward and walks into the house.

He goes to his room and says goodnight to May as he closes his door. Peter dries himself down and changes into his flannel pyjamas and closes his window and turns the fan off, he lays down in bed and covers himself with the heavy blanket before rolling onto his side, Tony’s warmth the only thing he’s thinks about as he drifts off.


	6. Guilt

Saturday evening Pepper takes everyone out for a ‘fancy’ dinner which isn’t all that fancy it’s just at a restaurant that looks nice. May tells him to behave when he voices his thoughts and even clips him gently on the shoulder, he can’t help it he’s honest!

Peter still dresses nice and even hands over his phone when they reach the restaurant, at Mays insistence she doesn’t even trust him enough to let him keep his own phone.

“Have you picked what you’re going to order?” Pepper asks.

Peter’s eyes scan over the menu, trying to find something familiar in English.

“Meatballs sound good.” Peter puts down the menu and takes a sip of water from the plastic cup in front of him.

Pepper relays his order when the waitress comes around and they all make idle chatter, Peter eventually has to piss so he excuses himself to the bathroom.

Peter steps into the bathroom and relieves himself before washing his hands, he stares at his reflection and notices the slight dark bags under his eyes. He should probably stop playing Guild Wars so late into the night.

“May thought you fell in.” Peter looks in the mirror at Tony who’s standing by the bathroom door.

“Well I didn’t so.” Peter grabs for the paper towelling to dry his hands as Tony moves in closer to him.

The older man stands directly behind him, hips touching the divot of his lower back Tony’s hands come around to lay flat on his belly and Peter gets a sense of déjà vu.

“Tony.” The older man hums and drags his hands down to the crotch of Peter’s slacks, fingers gently rubbing him into hardness.

Peter leans back into Tony’s chest and closes his eyes, he thinks maybe if he pictures it’s someone else then he won’t feel so guilty. It works for all of five seconds, he sees his history teacher Mr Rogers, all thick muscles and tight looking ass and a bulge that leaves nothing to the imagination but the image distorts and instead of Mr Rogers he just sees Tony, white button up stretched across his broad chest with pants so tight it looks almost like a second skin.

“Tony~.” Peter whines as the man unbuckles Peter’s belt and slips a hand into his boxers.

The rough calloused hand takes Peter’s dick and strokes a few times leaving Peter on edge very quickly, this isn’t right though and Peter should really not be enjoying this his mind suddenly flicks to Pepper sitting at the table smiling and chatting to May and Peter pulls away from Tony.

“I can’t do this.” Peter says firmly, no room for discussion.

Tony fixes his cuffs before nodding, good there’s no resistance on his side, Peter takes a breath fixes his belt and cock before leaving the bathroom.

“You’re back, your dinners here. Tony was suppose to come get you.” Peter nods gently and sits down beside May.

He eats quietly, mind a million and one miles away as Tony comes back to the table smiling about having to empty the main drain while he was there fetching Peter. May and Pepper laugh. Peter just feels guilty and disgusting in his own skin.


	7. First Kiss

Somehow by some miracle Peter manages to stay out of Tony’s way and vice versa. If Tony was in the living room then Peter was in his bedroom or out the back keeping to himself, keeping out of Tony’s hair.

It works for a couple of days until Pepper decides that the girls are having a ‘girls day out’ leaving the men to entertain themselves while they’re gone.

Peter’s Skyping with Ned when there’s a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in.” The door swings open and Tony pokes his head in.

“Do you have a minute?” Peter looks to Ned and he gives him a thumbs up.

“Uh sure. Let me just say goodbye to my friend.” Peter says a quick ‘talk to you later’ and hangs up on Ned.

Tony walks further into the room and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Look, I think there are some things we need to talk about.” Tony starts.

“Tony, I can’t hurt your family like this. I want to but I can’t.” Peter says firmly, he has to stay strong and think with his head and not his dick.

“I know, I know, I don’t want to hurt them either but there’s something here,” Tony motions to the space between them, “don’t tell me you don’t feel it.”

“It doesn’t matter if there’s something between us, you have a wife, a child! I’m not going to be that guy who ruins everything.” Peter refuses to ruin a marriage.

“Peter I need you. I’ve never wanted someone so much in my entire life, the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you.” Tony confesses, eyes soft and showing hopefulness.

“What about Pepper? Don’t you feel that way for her?”

“At one point, but not as intense as this. Don’t get me wrong Peter I love Pepper but I’m not in love with her anymore, the lights dying between us and we keeping stepping around the issue because of Morgan.” Peter almost feels sorry for Tony, he couldn’t imagine falling out of love with someone.

“Look I’m not here to persuade you into doing this because I’m not a dick, but if you have even just an ounce of love for me then I’m willingly to try this.” Peter doesn’t want to say yes, knows that this isn’t morally right even if the love between Pepper and Tony is nonexistent.

“I don’t want to be your dirty secret Tony. I won’t be some side piece because there’s no longer any love between you and your wife.” Peter knows that he doesn’t sound very convincing but dammit he’s trying.

“I understand, I guess I’ll leave you to yourself then.” Tony’s whole posture slumps and he looks defeated.

Peter watches him start to get off them bed and for some stupid reason his body moves forward and he grabs Tony by the shoulders and kisses him. It’s not how the movies describe it, some part of him feels wrong but another part feels right and his brain is conflicted but he can’t stop kissing him because his heart is saying yes.

Tony’s hands come to cup his face and deepens the kiss, it’s all too much and not enough but Peter loves it anyway. After a few more passionate kisses and maybe a little bit of light petting they’re laying on the bed huddled into each other, Tony’s front against Peter’s back, effectively spooning the younger boy. Peter’s holding Tony’s calloused hand against his heart and enjoys the few hours they have left before the girls get home.

Guilt still heavy on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh sorry this chapter took so long, life’s been a bit shitty and I haven’t gotten a chance to get into writing so hopefully this chapter didn’t suck ass too much


End file.
